


Mary

by TwistedDuck



Series: I will not give up and I will not give in [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedDuck/pseuds/TwistedDuck
Summary: Between 11 & 12 season coping fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote August last year. Finally drunk enough to post - apologies for shitness xxx

You'd held back to take a few moments to compose yourself before following Sam & Cas. You had to be strong for Sam now Dean was gone; allowing yourself to fall apart was not an option. 

Sucking it up, you headed towards the war room when a flash of light momentarily blinded you. You heard the confrontational tone in Sam’s voice even though you couldn't hear his words. Then a gun fired and Sam cried out. You froze to the spot. No, no, no, no, no! Not Sammy, please not Sammy too. You were running down the stairs before your mind could even register what was happening. Sam lay bleeding from a bullet wound in his thigh. Some power-suited woman was stood over him, smoking gun in hand.

You dropped to his side trying to comfort him. 

“Stand aside (Y/N)” she commanded in a clipped upper class English accent.

Hiding the shock of a complete stranger shooting your fiancé, in your home and addressing you by name, you squared up to her “or what bitch? Trust me I'm having a shitty day and I would just love to shove that gun up your ass and pull the trigger.” 

“Fine” she exhaled. And shot you in the flank.

The world tilted and everything went black as you heard Sammy scream your name.

“You fucking killed her!” Sam roared.

“I missed everything vital, do calm down. She'll just lose enough blood to stop her interfering in our plans for you Samuel.” She cocked the gun to your head. “Of course if you refuse to cooperate I could just redecorate the floor with her now”

Sam's horrified expression made a smile curl on Toni’s lips. “Glad we appear to understand one another. Now if you would be so kind to use these chains” she kicked the bag by her feet to illustrate “and attach her to that pillar over there” 

Sam pulled himself up from the floor and crawled to your side. He checked you over and was relieved to see that the bullet had in fact gone straight through. Sam removed his shirt and tried to apply some pressure to the wound. He heard the gun cock. “I don't recall saying you could treat her Samuel. And don't think you can do a poor job of securing her or I'll make sure the next bullet leaves her bleeding out. Nice and slow”

Sam glared back at Toni but did as he was told. He lifted you into a seating position as gently as he could and lent you against the pillar. Toni threw the bag over to him. “I expect her to be immobile Samuel. Remember, if I even think she can escape, she dies”

Sam wrapped the first chain around your middle, holding his shirt in place to help keep pressure on your wound. Next he handcuffed your arms around the pillar. He continued to use the next two chains as instructed around your torso and legs. When he pulled the final chain out, Toni told him to place it around your neck and attach it to the handcuffs. 

Sam froze. “Now Samuel!”

But Sam just looked at her with pleading eyes. He knew you had major anxiety about your neck. Even short necklaces made you feel you were being choked. Your recent kidnap and torture by Lucifer had exacerbated this. By the time the Winchesters had arrived, Lucifer had you chained to the wall in a tight metal collar and was seconds away from raping you. 

“Please don't make me. She'll be terrified”

“That's the point Sam. I know all about her fear and her recent assault. This way I can guarantee she's taken care of in a non permanent fashion. Unless of course…” She wriggled the gun to emphasise the alternative. Sam swallowed and whispered an apology to you as he wrapped the chain around your neck and pillar then attached it to the handcuffs so you couldn't move.

Toni ordered Sam to sit on a chair the other side of the room as her phone began to ring. Answering it she strode over to you, placing the gun against your temple as a clear warning for Sam to stay where he was. 

Toni hung up as the door upstairs opened and three men made their descent towards the war room.

All the noise and commotion had you finally returning to consciousness. You tried to move but soon realised you weren't going anywhere. Then you felt the chain around your neck and began to panic. 

“Just breathe sweetheart, it's going to be okay”

“Sammy?” You choked out between terrified gasps. Your breaths were getting shallower and quicker as you sped towards a fully formed panic attack.

“Oh dear and you call yourself a hunter” came a snide female voice next to you. 

Suddenly you remembered what was happening. “I'll hunt you down you fucking bitch” you rasped.

Toni just laughed and yanked the chain around your neck so you couldn't breathe at all. You heard Sam begging for her to leave you alone. Finally she let go. 

Speaking to her henchmen who had just entered the bunker, she commanded “move Mr Winchester to that chair opposite his fiancée and begin to secure him ready for the journey”

“No! Don't you dare take him! N-“ but Toni just tugged the chain again, causing you to choke. 

Sam moved to the chair in front of you and resigned himself to his fate as the men began to shackle his hands and feet together. 

You couldn't hold it together any longer and started to cry. Dean was dead, Cas had been banished and now someone was taking Sam who knows where for who knows what reason. You felt like you were breaking as your sobs grew louder and more out of control.

Grumbling about pathetic, incessant noise, Toni took a silk scarf from her bag and gagged you with it. 

“(Y/N) look at me. Look. At. Me.” Sam demanded. You did as you were told and looked into those beautiful hazel puppy eyes. “It's going to be alright. Cas’ll come back and look after you. I'll be fine, I promise. I'll get free eventually and then we’ll set a date for the wedding okay?” You swallowed and nodded but you were feeling more and more strangled.

A few minutes later, one of the men produced a bottle of chloroform and a rag. Sam ducked away and spoke quickly to Toni. “Please could you sedate her too so she's not scared and alone?” 

“Fair enough. Say goodbye to Sam (Y/N)”

You cried out and tried to pull away but she tugged on your neck chain so you couldn't move. One of the henchmen removed the gag so the chloroform could be inhaled easier.

“I love you” you yelled to him. Sam just managed to reply “I know” with a small twitch of a smile before you were both fighting the effects of chloroform rags being held over your mouths. You managed to lock eyes one last time, then everything went black.

 

You woke up to a pair of calloused hands removing your gag. You tried to turn your head to see who it was but choked on the chain around your neck. Panic set in again. 

“Sammy!” The hands that were now working on the padlocked chains stilled and Dean stepped into view. “Dean? No you're, you're” you began to sob “Dean’s dead. I don't know what you are but you get the hell away from me!” You struggled harder, making your bullet wound bleed profusely.

Dean looked down terrified at the blood spilling out of you. “Son of a bitch. (Y/N) who did this?” Turning away from you he shouted “Mom, quick, she's hurt!”

Great so it was monster bring you mom to school day. But why would they care that you were shot? 

A blonde woman appeared at your side. Even though you'd never met, you knew who she was. “M-Mary? Sorry, I mean, Mrs Winchester?”

Mary chuckled at your politeness. “You can call me Mary. Or Mom as you're practically part of the family” That was lovely but would definitely be too weird as Mary was still technically in her twenties. However her actions made you think of a Mom as she held one hand against your wound, and stroked your hair with the other whilst Dean freed you from all the restraints. 

Dean and Mary filled you in on what had happened when he met with Amara. In return you told them what you could remember of the events when you arrived back at the bunker. 

Once you were free, Dean carried you to the sofa so Mary could see to your injury whilst he removed the angel warding and tried to summon Cas to no avail.

Dean kept trying for hours whilst Mary nursed you. Thankfully your blood type matched the Winchesters, so they were able to donate a pint each to help with the blood loss. Now their biggest worry was the fever you'd developed which had you tripping balls. 

You kept crying out for Sam and couldn't understand why he didn't come. You called for Dean too but his presence did little to comfort you. Finally you cried out for Cas and a flutter of wings announced his arrival.

Before he could even question what was happening, Dean shouted “help (Y/N) Cas. Help her now!” 

Mary stood in shock whilst the angel healed you. You stilled and the unhealthy flush left your skin.

Dean carried you to your room and laid you down on your bed. Mary followed behind and found herself investigating all the personal touches around the room. She paused at Sam’s bedside table where three framed photographs stood. One of you in his arms with Dean and Cas either side; one of him, Bobby and Dean leaning against Baby; and one of him as a baby in Mary’s arms with Dean in John’s arms. Whilst John and Mary were looking at the camera, Dean was staring down with wonder at his little brother and Sam’s tiny hand was reaching up towards Dean. Mary wiped away a tear as the memory of that happy day came flooding back. Sam was only a week old. She wanted to weep and mourn all the milestones she never saw him and Dean achieve. 

Mary jumped when your hand brushed against her and only just stopped herself going into full hunter attack mode.

“Sorry” she whispered. You just shrugged, smiled and headed to your bathroom for a shower; blood and fever sweat were not the nicest of fragrances. 

Finally feeling clean, you dressed in jeans, boots and Sam’s old Stanford tee shirt, and headed towards the kitchen.

Mary was stood in there making a pie. She turned when she heard you enter. 

“Where's Cas and Dean?”

“Out looking for Sammy. I'm supposed to stay here and keep a low profile.” She took in your top, eyes widening “You went to Stanford? Sammy did well for himself”

You tried not to laugh at the idea you could get into Stanford. “I did well for myself. This is Sam’s shirt” Mary dropped the apple she was slicing. You caught it before it hit the floor. “He's a genius and the kindest man you'll ever meet. Dean raised him well, you'll be so proud of them both I promise” you went over to the chopping board. “Let me help” 

You continued cutting the apples whilst Mary made pastry. Mary explained that she had always baked when stressed. You found Mary easy to talk to and soon she was up to date on how you and Sam met, your time with the boys and your life before hunting. Being you, you skirted around any of your heroic achievements and focused purely on the boys. 

Dean had arrived back and was slyly standing just out of sight in the doorway watching, and wishing Sam was there to watch you two bond. “She tell you how she saved us all from ghouls or took out a vamp nest alone. What about how she drugged me so she could sneak off and swap places with Sam in hell? And how she got tortured by Lucifer for a week so Sam was safe” Dean asked, announcing his arrival. 

“Shut up De-oof” Mary had grabbed you into a bone crushing embrace. “Well I see where Sam and Dean get their hugging technique from but err I recently got shot and that really hurts Mary” 

Mary laughed and let go. “You really did all that for my boys?”

You were about to argue when Dean walked up behind you, pulled you into a body lock against him and put his hand over your mouth to stop you butting in. “She’ll deny it to the ends of the earth but she's the best thing to happen to me, Sammy and Cas” You rolled your eyes and tried to talk. “Sorry, didn't hear that Princess. What was-ow, fuck, son of a bitch”

You’d bitten Dean’s hand then taken advantage of his shock to break free and throw him over you and onto the ground. Your knee was currently on the small of his back. “I said your hand smells like ass”. You stood and helped Dean up from the floor.

“Do you have a sister for Dean?” Mary laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. “He could do with someone who keeps him on his toes. Or knocks him off them when it's called for”

“One’s enough thanks Mom”

Cas’ sombre arrival in the kitchen brought you all sharply back to reality. You were swallowed up by guilt for laughing and chatting when anything could be happening to Sam. You sensed those around you feeling it too. 

“Sam is warded” Cas began “but I believe he left us a way to trace him”


End file.
